


A Diamond in the Rough

by Lsama_no_miko



Series: Jewel Senshi Saga [6]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: AN:Both Moonlight Legend and Tuxedo Mirage aren't mine so plase don't sue me.





	A Diamond in the Rough

Jewel Senshi  
Part Six: A Diamond in the Rough

He awoke to the sound of birds and sunlight. Not remembering his journey, Prince Diamond slowly go up thinking he would go see how Sapphire, his brother was coming along with the invasion plans.

Looking around he saw he was in a strange room. Then he remembered what had happened. His ship was pulled into a rift and only he chose to remain aboard.

"Am I dead? No can't be." He remembered an ancient Earth saying 'I think, therefore I am.' "Thank Serenity I survived. But where am I?" he crossed to the window and looked out. It appeared he had 'landed' in some kind of forest. He saw birds flying to and from their nests, squirrels darting about collecting nuts for their winter supplies, and other kinds of animals he'd seen in Earth books.

"Somehow, I've made it to Earth. At least I hope this is Earth," he said watching the animals with intense curiosity.

There were so few of these creatures on Nemesis that the amount he was seeing kept him fixated at the window for several minutes.

When he could force himself away from the natural wonder outside, Diamond began to form a new question.

"Now that I know where I am, the next thing is to find out when I am." He decided to investigate this brave new world by looking for human life signs.

The ship's computer, though badly damaged, was able to pinpoint a settlement nearby. <Good> he thought. <that cinches it. This is Earth.>

"Now to find out the year and then take care of those damn senshi." He walked to the door carefully making sure it was working properly before leaving.

"Good. The doors are working. I'd hate to have come all this way to be trapped in my ship."

Before leaving the ship, he pressed what looked like a moon being eclipsed by the sun and there was a faint shimmering sound. Had the ship's cloaking device worked? Only one way to find out. He activated the hatch and stepped through.

The air smelled of pine and cedar and was clean tasting. Quite a relief from the smog filled skies of Nemesis. Diamond glanced about him. <Good the cloak works.> he thought dreading the thought of having to explain the ship's presence to the natives if it didn't.

Resisting the urge to touch a squirrel who'd come up to him, he began walking towards the settlement.  
  
After several hours of walking and resting, Diamond came to what was a large city. Amazed and pleased at the same time, he watched as various citizens went about their business. After a few moments, he touched the diamond brooch on his tunic and turned it. Now that he was invisible, he could move amongst the people undisturbed. He was determined to learn all he could before facing the senshi.

All around him were people of various kinds. Cobblers, fishmongers, clerics, magicians. All wearing clothes NOT of the Earth he and his brother had studied back home.

"Perhaps this is some kind of fair." He had heard of such fairs where humans dressed up in costumes. Perhaps this was such a place. He followed a group of mummers hoping they'd be a good source of information.

(Later. At the ship)  
"Could I have possibly heard wrong?" Diamond was sitting in a chair, a glass of wine lay untouched on the table before him. He sat deep in thought over what he had see and heard that day.

"I couldn't have heard wrong. This is indeed Earth. But how could I've possibly landed here during the time of the Silver Millennium? The Millennium is just a fairy story for children." Or so he thought. He was proof, undeniable proof that the fabled 'Golden Age' had, did exist. He stared at the glass trying to figure out what went wrong. Then this answer hit him.

"Of course! The rift! Somehow the rift was able to affect time and brought me here 1,000 years before Rubeus' appearance on Earth. That means, I can change the future! Our future! I'll win Princess Serenity's heart before that fool Endymion does then my people will never be exiled! At last Serenity, you are mine!" he began laughing maniacally as his plan began to take form.

(The next day)  
He stood before a mirror making sure everything was in place. He had to look the proper prince, or at least the kinsman of one. All he needed was to hide his black crescent moon shaped birthmark. No need to arouse suspicions just yet. He touched his brooch again then touched the mark on his forehead. It magically disappeared. Now he was ready to present himself.

<Won't their highnesses by surprised when they discover they've a long lost kinsman.> he thought smiling evilly at his reflection. After a final inspection and rearrangement of a few hairs, with a twirl of his cape Prince Diamond, soon to be Duke Raistlin the cousin of Prince Endymion of Earth, strode into the hallway and out the ship.

 

He was now in his new quarters at the royal palace. The reception had gone well. Surprisingly well. He had expected the royal family to be suspicious but instead they were overjoyed to learn of their long lost kinsman.

He had explained that his mother, Queen Guenivere's sister, had sent him to a secret place because of a gypsy curse. He learned of his heritage only a few days ago when the gypsies relented and removed the curse and came searching for his kinsfolk.

How was her sister? the queen had asked. Sadly she had died of a fever before he returned to his home. This he had learned from a messenger on the way to the queen who he had expediently dispatched. Both the queen and prince were saddened at this news for both were found of the Lady Ariana. 'Raistlin' asked if he might stay a while till he heard news of his father.

Now it was the king's turn to deliver sad news. He had explained that his father, Lord Caramon, had vanished and hadn't been heard of since. An effect of the curse no doubt Raistlin said. The king had told him that he was to live with them from now on since they were his only known living relatives. Raistlin had been ecstatic. Not because they wanted him there, but because they had bought his pack of lies.

Even the prince, who had struck him as the cynical type when he was king of Crystal Tokyo, couldn't see through his charade.

All was falling into place. His plan would be a success. Now all he had to do was wait for the final and most important piece to fall into place. The Princess Serenity.

 

"Hey Raist, come on! We're going to be late!" said Prince Endymion as he burst into the room.

"I'll be right there Endymion. I just want to make sure everything's all right," said his cousin standing in front of a huge mirror.

"It's not like you've never met a princess before. Besides you look fine," said Endymion.

"I know. But this is THE Princess we're going to see, not some princess from the other planets." He adjusted a loose hair that had fallen out of place.

"All right cousin. Just don't take too long or we might have to pry you from that mirror of yours," he said with a smile and left his cousin to finish his inspection.

He finished adjusting his uniform and left to follow his royal cousin to the docking bays. He could hardly contain his excitement. Raistlin was finally going to see the Moon Princess. He had already met some of the other members of her court on several diplomatic trips to the planets. They were all beautiful but none could compare to Princess Serenity's beauty as he was told constantly by Endymion.

The two had met on such a mission before Raistlin had come to live with the royal family of Earth. This was a major snag to his plans but, there was still time. He still had a chance to woo the princess from her prince. He had a feeling that today was to be a monumental moment of his life and he took it as a good sign.

"Ah, there you are Raistlin. We were getting worried," said King Arthur as he reached the flag ship, the Excalibur.

"I just wanted to make sure I looked presentable enough, uncle," he said.

"You look positively handsome nephew. Just as dashing as my Endymion," said Queen Guenivere.

It was true. Raistlin was indeed a handsome young man. He had short hair like his cousin but instead of black it was white and matched his tunic, trousers and cape perfectly.

"Thank you, Aunt Guenivere," he said bowing to the King and Queen and blushing a tiny bit.

"Now you two behave yourselves while you're on the Moon. I don't want their highnesses to think Earth people are a bunch of barbaric children," said the king.

"We will father. You'll have nothing to worry about. We'll be perfect gentlemen," said Endymion.

"You'll be more than gentlemen Endymion. I want you act as a prince of the house of Pendragon and you Raistlin are to act as a proper duke. Do you both understand?"

"Yes father," said Endymion.

"Yes uncle," said Raistlin.

"Don't forget to enjoy yourselves. There's more to life that diplomatic congresses and etiquette," said the queen. "And Raistlin, if you find a girl you like, don't be afraid to speak to her," she said with a wink.

"Mother!"

"Aunt Guenivere!" He started to blush again.

"Hurry along you two. I'm sure you don't want to keep Serenity waiting." Now it was Endymion's turn to blush. She kissed her son and nephew goodbye and stood back with her husband.

"Goodbye mother! We'll be back soon!"

"Goodbye uncle! Goodbye Aunt Guenivere! I'll bring you a present!" both boys called from the gangplank of the ship and waved goodbye to the king and queen.

Tears fell down the queen's cheeks as the ship lifted off the launch pad shortly after their boarding.

"What is it Jenny?" asked the king using his pet name for her as he so often did when they were alone.

"It's nothing Wart dear. I just miss the boys that's all."

"I know Jenny. I know. I miss them too. Don't worry love. They're good lads, they can take care of themselves."

"I know Wart. I just hope they'll come back all right. After all the Moon is an awful long way from home."

"They'll be fine Jenny. Right now Britain needs us not our son and nephew."

"Yes. You're right as always my love."

(Aboard the Excalibur)  
Raistlin stood staring out the porthole in his cabin hoping for a glimpse of the Moon. "I wish they'd hurry up and get there already," he said anxious to see the fabled Moon Princess.

"I know exactly how you feel Raist. I can't wait to see Serenity either," said Prince Endymion who had entered without his cousin noticing him.

"God! Endymion don't you ever knock?" he remained at the porthole not wanting to show his jealousy to his 'cousin'.

"Sorry. Force of habit. I am an only child you know, so I really didn't have to knock when I enter a room." He sat on the bed waiting for his cousin to recover from the initial shock.

"You could start practicing. After all we won't be the only people around once you and Serenity are married." He forced himself to say the last word. The news of his cousin's engagement to the one person he wanted still hurt. He could barely face the man he called 'friend'. Over the months, Raistlin had actually gotten to like Endymion. Now things were going from bad to worse with the upcoming wedding. Still he had to try to woo her from him. He had to.

"You better you know. You almost gave me a heart attack," he said turning around to face Endymion.

"Sorry, Raist. I'll knock next time. I promise. Oh I forgot. I came to see if you'd be coming to dinner tonight. You've been burying yourself in those books of yours almost everyday now and I hardly get to see you anymore."

"I don't know Endymion. I think I'll have dinner in here tonight. Maybe once we're on the Moon..."

"Hey, what's wrong Raist? You've been acting weird ever since we announced our engagement."

He could tell him the truth but that would be the biggest mistake anyone could make. Especially now. How could he tell someone who trusted him that he'd come to the past to steal their fiancee from them? 

"I'm sorry Endymion. I'm afraid I just won't be good at dinner conversation."

'What do you mean? You did make good conversation before."

"Yeah, well, you never had a fiancee before."

"Oh, so that's it huh? Well, I guess I have been bragging about Serenity too much lately, he said sheepishly.

<Too much? God man! That's all you ever talk about anymore. Serenity this and Serenity that.> Raistlin thought, though he wished he could say it to his face. "No that's not it Endymion. It's just that, well, you have Serenity and..."

"You have no one to talk about?" he finished for him. "Well, no wonder if you hide and bury yourself in those books, you'll wind up being a bachelor for the rest of your life."

"Well, maybe I haven't found the right girl yet."

"You never will if you keep hiding cousin. I hear some of the other princesses and ladies you haven't met yet will be there. Maybe you'll find her on the Moon. Who knows? You might be lucky. In fact I've got a feeling you will. Now how about that dinner?"

"Maybe you're right Endymion." 

<You've no idea how right you are 'cousin'. The girl I want is on the Moon.>

"Maybe I will find her, but I'm still not coming to dinner at least until we reach the Moon. I don't think I can eat anything anyway."

"All right. Suit yourself. I see to it they bring you some food later. See you Raist." He left his cousin to dream of the day when they reached the Moon.

"Thank God he finally left. I don't know how much longer I'd be able to stand him without wanting to wring his neck. I just got to have Serenity. I've got to," he began to franticly pace around the room trying desperately not to let his impatience get to him.

"Endymion! You're finally here! I thought you'd never get here! What took you so long?" said Princess Serenity wrapping her arms around Endymion and giving him an enormous bear hug.

"Serenity. I can't breathe," he managed to say.

"Ooops. Sorry," she giggled. She released her fiancee from her vise like grip and kissed him. "I'm just sooo glad you're here. It's been so boring without you," she said when she stopped for a breath.

"I know dearest. Believe me if it were in my power, I'd fly to your side the very instant you thought of me," he said holding her in his arms.

"It's so good to see you two so happy. It shows yours will be a strong marriage," said Queen Serenity coming up to greet her future son-in-law.

"Thank you your majesty," said Endymion blushing a bright crimsom.

"Hiya kid. How've you been?" said Serenity's older brother Tilion.

"It's good to see you too Til," he said giving his friend a hug.

"Why Endymion. You didn't say you were bringing a guest and a handsome at that," said the queen.

"Thank you, your majesty," said Raistlin who just stepped off the gangplank blushing.

"Oh forgive me. Your majesty, Serenity, Tilion, may I present my cousin Lord Raistlin Majere."

"A pleasure to meet you," said Raistlin bowing.

"You never said you had a cousin Endymion," said Serenity.

"I know and I'm sorry dearest. But you see I didn't know I had one myself until a few months ago." She looked at him puzzled. "I'll explain later but I think we should be going to our quarters.

"Of course. How silly of me. You both must be tired from your journey. Come I'll take you to them myself."

"It's really unnecessary your majesty. You don't need to do this," said Raistlin who could not keep his eyes off the prince and princess. She was as beautiful now as she would be in two millennia.

"Nonsense. I enjoy the company of young people and the exercise will do me some good. Now come along you two. There be plenty of time for that when your married."

Serenity and Endymion were locked in yet another romantic embrace oblivious to those around him.

"SERENITY!!!!" said a black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead.

"Huh? Oh hi Luna."

"A talking cat?" said Raistlin his mouth reaching the floor.

"I explain later," said Endymion.

"Come along you three. The queen is waiting," said Luna.

They followed the queen and her entourage down exquisitely carved marble hall after marble hall until they reached the rooms assigned to them. Raistlin had said nothing throughout the walk. The others thought it was because he was overwhelmed with the beauty of the palace but actually he wasn't paying to a single thing on the way to the rooms.

 

He was thinking about Serenity and Endymion. He saw now that he absolutely had no chance what so ever with the princess. Endymion's hold on her heart was unbreakable and the despair in his was growing with every step. How could fate bring him here to the past, let him hope he could change his future, not to mention get the one thing he ever wanted, and then slap him in the face like this? It was worse than torture watching the couple talking, holding hands, even kissing in front of him.

<How dare they! How dare she flaunt her love for him! And right in front of me! Oh Serenity! If only I'd gotten here sooner.> He paid no attention to what anyone was saying since they were not including him in their conversation. It seemed he was forgotten at the moment and that was how he wanted it. Let them ignore him. He'd be gone soon enough.

"Well here we are. I trust you'll both join us for dinner tonight," said Serenity.

"We'd be honored your majesty. I'm sure my cousin and I will be more than happy to attend." said Endymion.

"Yes. I look forward to dining with you and your charming daughter your majesty," said Raistlin.

"Good. I'll be looking forward to it. Come along Luna, let's leave them to get settled in," said the queen.

"Yes, your majesty. Coming Tilion?"

"Um, no Luna. I think I'll go see to a few things I have to do. I'll see you at dinner mother."

"All right Til, but stay close to the castle. We have guests remember."

"Yes mother." He went down the hall in one direction while Serenity and Luna went in another.

Endymion and Serenity went off to the royal gardens to 'catch up' leaving Raistlin to his own devices. After a cursory inspection of his room, he decided to explore the castle a bit. After hours of exploring empty hall after empty hall, he began to think about Serenity again and not noticing where he was going he turned a corner and walked right into something.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see you. Daijoubu desu ka?" said a voice.

He looked up and saw a girl abut his age with opalescent hair and aqua eyes. "I'm the one who should be sorry, my lady. I wasn't paying attention to where I was."

"Oh it's all right. No harm done. I do that too when I'm that deep in thought. Oh forgive me. I'm Lady Opal of Triton," she said extending her hand.

"Raistlin Majere of Earth, my lady," he said kissing her hand.

"Earth? That means you came with Endymion right?"

"Yes. I'm his cousin, my lady."

"Please don't call me that it makes me feel so old. Just call me Opal."

"If you insist, my lady." He had never seen anything like this girl before. Not on Nemesis or anywhere else in the universe. She was positively radiant. The beauty of her hair and skin was almost equal to the princess herself. So much so that he was able to forget his despair completely. He noticed she was wearing an aqua colored gown that matched her eyes exactly and that it suited her perfectly.

"I do," she smiled. She looked at the handsome young man who had literally ran into her life. He had short white hair and the saddest violet eyes she ever saw. <What could make such a handsome man so sad?> she wondered. She turned to his attire next. He was wearing a white suit with dark blue trim on the tunic and a dark blue cape. Quite becoming she thought. "I couldn't help but notice you seem troubled, Lord Raistlin. Would you mind telling me what's wrong perhaps I could help." 

That did it. He remembered what had brought him here. He turned to go. "Forgive me, my la- Opal. I'm sure you have some errand to run."

"No. Well actually I was on my way to my music lesson but it can wait. Tell me why is a good looking man like you without an escort?"

He blushed while his eyes saddened even more. "Thank you, Opal."

"Oh I see. It's the princess isn't it?" she said hitting the nail right on the head. "You're in love with her aren't you?"

He forced himself to speak. Tears were threatening to leave his eyes. "Yes. I love her. But now it's too late." he turned his back on her.

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"How could I when I never saw her before? I didn't even know I had a cousin till recently!" 

"Come in here, it'll be easier if we're not out in the open," she said opening a door. Inside was another guest room. Her room he guessed.

"I really don't think I should."

"Come on. It's obvious you've got a lot to get off your chest and you need to relax." She pulled him into the room and dragged him to a chair.

"Now sit down and tell me everything and I'm not letting you go till you do."

There was no reasoning with her. He could tell she was a woman of her word and was also used to getting what she wanted. He sat down and began telling her of the events of the past few months leaving out the part where he came from the future of course.

"And when I saw how much she loved him, it just made things worse than ever. I couldn't bear to be around them anymore. To tell the truth, I was thinking of ending it all when I ran into you." The tears were flowing freely down his cheeks and he began to sob.

"Oh Raistlin!" was all she could say. She rushed to him and held him in her arms. She began to cry as well and rocked him like a mother would a frightened child. They stayed there together in each other arms until both their tears had dried.

"I'm sorry Opal for bothering you. I'll leave now. Thank you so much for listening to this old fool. Good bye." He rose from the chair and started for the door.

"Raistlin! Wait! Don't do it!" she got up and grabbed on to his sleeve.

"Why shouldn't I? There's nothing left for me. My one purpose for living is gone." He broke loose of her grip and opened the door.

"No it isn't Raistlin! You can find another. There's so many of us here! Don't throw your life away because one girl chose someone else! How dare you deny girls of a handsome man like you! Damn it Raistlin, I love you!" she grabbed onto him and spun him around. He could do nothing but stare at her as she kissed him right on the lips. He staggered back trying to break free.

"Opal! What are you doing?! You don't even know me."

"I know enough. I know you need someone to love you and you need someone to love. Well here I am."

"You don't love me. You love what I've been through not me as a person."

"But I do Raistlin. I fell in love with you the moment I saw your sad eyes. Anyway, it's my destiny to love you."

"Your destiny?"

"Hmm-hmm. You see, I was like you. I thought I'd end up dying an old maid so I decided to pay a visit to the resident fortune teller back home. And she said I'd meet a man with sad eyes on the Moon and that the flame of love will be ignited between the two of us."

"And you believed her?"

"Of course not. But I didn't give up hope. I didn't kill myself. I came here whenever I could just out of curiosity of course to see if it really was true. And it is. The old crone was right all along. I love you." She kissed him again. He closed the door and stood thinking about what she had said.

Maybe the fortune teller was right after all. Maybe fate did bring him here for a purpose. Not for Serenity but for her.

"What's wrong?" she said noticing his blank expression.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking about what you said about me being your destiny. Maybe you're mine."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, during our journey here, Endymion said something similar to what your old fortune teller said."

"What did he say?" her curiosity piqued.

"He said that I might find the right girl here. He said he had a feeling that I would and I'm beginning to think he was right too. Maybe I was brought here to find you," he said blushing and feeling utterly embarrassed. "I know it sounds corny, huh?"

"Not at all. It makes perfect sense. My cousin Michiru is always saying that things like this happen for a reason. That fate guides everything."

"Your cousin sounds like Lord Nephrite. Do they know each other?"

"Of course they do. She's had several discussions on fate with him before."

"Oh. I suppose they're engaged."

"Engaged! Are you kidding me? Of course they're not engaged. What made you say a thing like that. Michi could only really love one person and he's definitely not it."

"I just thought since they had a common interest that they'd-"

"Uh-uh. I thought everybody knew about her and Haruka."

"Well, I haven't actually met her or this Haruka yet."

"Oh, well that explains it."

"This Haruka, is he a prince from one of the outer planets?"

"Ask me another time, dear. Right now I think we both need some rest." 

"I think you're right. Pouring one's soul out to another can be exhausting. I should be returning to my room. Perhaps I'll see you at dinner tonight?" 

"Don't worry. I'll be there all right. Just make sure you be there ok? No more thinking of giving up?"

"I won't. I'll be there."

"Promise?"

"I swear it. I'll be there."

"If you're not, the prince and princess won't be the only ones who'll be disappointed," she said with a wink. "Oh and one more thing."

"Yes, my lady?" he said bowing to his new 'queen'.

"This." She gave him another kiss before letting him go. He opened the door and walked out of the room. He started to go down the hall when he realized he had no idea where he was. He returned to her room and opened the door.

"Raistlin what is it?" she said surprised to see her lover back so soon.

"Could you, um, that is I seem to have lost my way," he stammered.

"Oh Raistlin. What am I going to do with you. Come along I'll take you back to the guest wing." She led him down the countless corridors of the castle. This time he didn't pay attention to them because he kept his eyes on her only. He still could not believe that someone could love him so unconditionally as she did. Here was a girl who hardly knew anything about him and she professed her undying love for him. Why in the name of the Abyss would she do that? He thought about his own feelings for her. Did he love her? Yes. He did. Why? Was it because she had pitied him? No. He didn't think so. She certainly was beautiful and a very close match for Princess Serenity. Maybe it was fate after all. Maybe he was fated to find his true love on the Moon Kingdom of the past and it wasn't Serenity. He hoped he could get over Serenity if only to please Opal. For once in his life he didn't know what to do.

"This is it. The guest wing. Well see you at dinner Raist." She turned to go.

"Opal wait. I just want to thank you for everything. You've opened my eyes. For once in my life, I think I know what it is to really love someone. Thank you." He kissed her holding on to her tightly afraid that what had happened was a dream.

"Raistlin, dear, I can't breathe," she said trying to loosen his grip a little.

"Sorry, Opal. I still can't believe what's happened."

"That makes two of us. I've really got to go and get ready for tonight. I'll see you later." She turned and walked out of the hall leaving him to stare after her.

"Thank you," he said to whatever deity happened to be listening. He smiled for the first time in weeks as he turned and walked toward his room.

 

'Dinner' turned out to be a party in Endymion's honor. Of course it would have to be. After all he was going to marry Princess Serenity. Every member of the courts of the planets was there with the exception of King Arthur and Queen Guenivere, Endymion's parents, who couldn't be there due to certain problems arising on Earth.

While they ate, minstrels played various music from the planets. After feasting on delicious dish after dish, the guests were entertained by Princess Michiru of Neptune and her cousin Lady Opal. Michiru played her violin while Opal prepared herself for her first official debut. Michiru's music went through various emotions first happy, then sad, then peaceful. Each piece she played brought thunderous applause from all of the guests, even Opal applauded when she returned from her room.

She had changed from the aqua gown she was wearing earlier to a green one and had her long opalescent hair in a long braid. Feeling nervous after her cousin's success, she cautiously entered the banquet hall. Searching the faces she found the one she was looking for. Lord Raistlin Majere, Endymion's cousin. He had been assigned to sit with the Prince so she hadn't much of a chance to talk to him during the meal. He smiled at her then nodded showing his faith in her. Michiru came up and put her hand on her shoulder.

"You can do it Opal. There's no need to be nervous. Just pretend they're not there," she smiled and went back to her violin.

She nodded at her cousin and put the instrument to her chin. She began to play a polka. One they've hadn't heard before. Opal stepped forward and waited till the song's introduction was finished then began to sing.

_Gomen ne sunao je nakute_  
_Yume no naka nara ieru_  
_Shikou kairo wa shotto sunzen_  
_Ima sugu aitai yo_

 

_Nakitaku naru you-na Moonlight_  
_Denwa mo dekinai Midnight_  
_Datte junjou dou shiyou_  
_Haato wa mangekyou_

_Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare_  
_Nandomo meguri-au_  
_Seiza no matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue_  
_Onaji kuni ni umareta no mirakuru romansu_

_Mo ichido futari de Weekend_  
_Kami-sama kanaete Happy-end_  
_Ganzai kako mirai mo_  
_Anata ni kubittake_

_Deatta toki no natsukashii_  
_Manazashi wasurenai_  
_Ikusenman no hoshi kara anata o mitsukerareru_  
_Guuzen mo chansu ni kaeru ikikata ga suki yo_

_Fushigi-na kiseki kurosu-shite_  
_Nandomo meguri-au_  
_Seiza mo matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue_  
_Onaji kuni ni umareta no mirakuru romansu_  
_Shinjite-iru no mirakuru romansu_

Throughout Opal's song no one stirred. Her voice blended with Michiru's violin and filled the hall with music. When she finished her song, there was cheers and applauding. She was a instant success. Just like her cousin, she had a hidden talent for music and was good at it. Throughout the applause she saw one face cheering and applauding louder than anyone. It was Raistlin. Seeing him, she blushed.

"Thank you everyone. You don't know how much your applause means to me," she said recovering from her stage fright. "That was a song Princess Michiru and I wrote in honor of Princess Serenity's and Prince Endymion's coming marriage." Everyone approved of it by cheering and saluting the couple. Endymion and Serenity blushed.

Opal scanned the audience again and saw Raistlin's reaction. Was he shocked she had written the song? It looked like he was. When the cheers and applause died down, Opal turned to her cousin.

"Ready for another?" Michiru asked checking her violin strings.

"I guess so." 

The two performers waited till they had everyone's attention and began another song. This time one of the more popular ones of the time. Like the one before, this one received thunderous applause. They did song after song until the queen said that the dance hall was ready. Everyone was about to leave when Raistlin stood up.

"Pardon me your majesty but I'd like to ask a favor of Lady Opal and her cousin," he said. There was murmuring amongst the guests. No one had dared interrupt the queen before. They all looked at Raistlin and then at the queen wondering what her reaction would be.

"Of course you may Raistlin. I'm sure we wouldn't mind one more song," she said smiling.

"Thank you, your majesty. Lady Opal, your highness, I've a request."

"I usually don't do requests, my lord, but since this is Opal's night, I'll let her make the decision." All eyes now turned to Opal. She tried to block them from her mind and looked straight at Raistlin.

"I'm honored my lord. What is your request."

"I'd like it very much if you'd play Tuxedo Mirage. If you know it."

She looked to her cousin. Michiru nodded and gathered up her violin and bow. 

"Since Lord Raistlin has made a request for an encore, I will gladly grant his request," Opal said. She motioned to Michiru to begin.

The music filled the hall. It was sweet and soft. Almost like muzak music. She waited for the end of the intro and went into her song.

_Mikazuki no shaare ni, hoshi no piasu hazushite_  
_Dou shiyou, mune ga, mune ga ippai_

_Hanabi ga hoshi ni natte mo, koi ga yami e kiete mo_  
_Onegai yo, kisu wo yamenaide_

_Biroudo no kaori de nusunde mo ii_  
_Kono haato ginga de deatta koi yo_

_Yofuke no manto hirogereba niji-iro_  
_Motto, motto ai-shiteru, takisiido miraaju, takisiido miraaju._

Everyone applauded Opal's performance of the old love song. She could see that most of the women were dabbing their eyes with their handkerchiefs and Raistlin had tears in his eyes. Even the princess was crying a little but a kiss from her prince soon made her forget her tears. After another few minutes of a standing ovation, the guests left the hall while Opal and Michiru remained to pack away her violin.

"Opal, you were really good tonight. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks Michi."

"I'm surprised you knew that old song so well. How ever did you find the time to learn it?"

"I sort of came across it when I was at the library one day."

"He means a lot to you doesn't he."

"Who?"

"Don't play coy with me imoto. I saw how you were looking at Lord Raistlin." Her 'imoto' blushed, embarrassed that Michiru would notice such a thing.

"He does mean a lot to me Michi. I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone though."

"But you two just met. How could you be sure he's the one?"

"I've got that feeling onesama. You of all people should believe in fate."

"You're right. Well, for your sake I hope it's fate this time. I'd hate to see you broken hearted."

"Hey Michi honey! When are you coming to dance? Or would you like to practice with your imoto here, in private?" said a woman with short blonde hair. She was dressed in a dark blue suit that hid her feminine figure somewhat.

"Haruka! You're positively indecent!" said Michiru blushing at her friend's remark.

Opal, however, was used to it as was everyone else in the Millennium. They all knew about Princess Michiru's 'special' relationship with Princess Haruka of Uranus. She just smiled and left them to have their privacy.

"See you later Michi, Haruka, have fun you two. Don't do anything I wouldn't," she said with a wink as she left to join the other guests in the ballroom.

"I think you're becoming a bad influence on her Haka," said Michiru.

"Who? Me?" she asked innocently.

"Really Haruka," she giggled and left with her friend to join the dancers.

 

Over the months, Opal and Raistlin had become inseparable. The two lovers were always seen together. The gossip was that they might wind up like Serenity and Endymion and it wasn't too far from the truth. Raistlin loved Opal just as much as his cousin loved Serenity. The two thought of each other constantly and saw each other everywhere when they were a part. Whenever they could, they always made excuses to see each other.

One day, they didn't need an excuse. The fall of Atlantis caused an uproar not only on Earth but on every planet in the solar system. Queen Serenity summoned all the rulers of the planets to discuss what was to be done.

It turned out that a powerful sorceress named Beryl was systematically conquering the Earth bit by bit with the help of Arthur's illegitimate son Mordred. Preparations were being made on each planet in case Beryl's ambitions didn't stop with the Earth.

Mercury was the first to fall. Being a peaceful planet, they had very little weapons and very little time to construct new ones. Only the Princesses Ami and Naru remained alive. Their brother Zoisite had gone missing shortly before the kingdom's destruction.

Next was Venus. They had more than enough weapons and soldiers but, they were old and left unstable. Of the ruling house only Princess Minako and her cousin Lady Garnet remained, like Ami and Naru, her brother Kunzite had also gone missing before the attack.

Mars and Jupiter proved to be a lot harder to destroy. Both planets being 'war' planets their forces managed to hold off Beryl's youma army for a few months before she got impatient and used the power Queen Metallia had given her. Of the two planets, only Princesses Raye and Makoto and Princes Jadeite and Nephrite remained with the two princes missing.

Saturn, the gateway, so called because it was considered halfway between the inner and outer planets, was next on Beryl's 'shopping' list. The rulers seeing a pattern had their children locked up together so none would go missing should there be an attack. When it fell, only Princess Hotaru and Duchess Mara remained. Mara had been watching over her little cousin, who had taken ill with a fever, when the attack came so they were spared, left for dead by the enemy.

Uranus and Neptune combined their forces but to no avail. They too eventually fell to Beryl and Queen Metallia. Finally Pluto fell leaving only Princess Setsuna behind because of her duties at the Time Gate.

Now only the Moon Kingdom remained. All the remaining Senshi of the planets met at Lunaria, the Moon's capital city. A war council was called and more preparations were made. A year went by before the Demon Queen decided to attack. In fact she attacked on the very day that was to be Endymion and Serenity's wedding day.

Despite the tightened security and nervous anticipation of battle, Beryl never attacked the Moon. She wanted to lull them into a false sense of security like she had with the other planets. Why not use what worked instead of spending time and energy on other plans? Eventually, the remaining members of the Silver Millennium did become used to the waiting. They decided that it was time to move on that Beryl wasn't going to attack anytime soon.

So they prepared themselves for the coming marriage of Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity. Even Opal and Raistlin had been looking forward to it because it meant that soon after they would be married as well. 

Finally the day came and the prince and princess were finally wed. Despite the happiness of the occasion, no one could really be happy. They were happy for the prince and princess but they still were suffering the wounds of losing their families and homes.

Ami and Naru both missed their brother terribly despite all his shortcomings. But Naru missed Nephrite the most. The two were also to be married one day, but he disappeared on the very day he proposed to her. All she had left of him was a jade and silver ring. Supposedly made by him as an engagement present. Minako cried wishing Kunzite had been to see Tilion lose Endymion's ring during the ceremony. He would have loved to see that. Raye longed for Jadeite, worrying that he was dead. Makoto, no matter how hard she tried, could not hide the fact that she needed Nephrite. Hotaru missed Haruka and Michiru. They had been two of her closest friends. Opal missed her parents but most of all, she missed her 'onesama' Michiru. Raistlin, knowing what was going to happen, said nothing. In fact he'd been quiet all day, refusing to speak to anyone. Setsuna, however made a brief appearance to witness the ceremony then quickly mysteriously disappeared as she had come not saying a word to anyone.

The party went on into the night. They had enjoyed a great feast and were now dancing on what was to be the last night of their lives. Then all hell broke loose.

Beryl, believing now was the perfect time to strike, had attacked Lunaria. Word was sent out and all of the Senshi went to help the army. Even Endymion had to leave his bride to defend their home. All able bodied men and women, with the exception of Serenity, were told to help defend the castle. All obeyed the royal order, that is except for Raistlin. He was looking for Opal.

He managed to hide his ship on the Moon shortly after the destruction of the Earth's kingdom. He had been secretly repairing it and stocking it with provisions so he and Opal would make it back to Nemesis should they be forced to leave.

Outside, the battle was quickly turning into a massacre. For every soldier of Beryl's slain, ten more appeared in his place. The Moon army and the Sailor Senshi were beginning to weaken. Raistlin could see that it was a losing battle, in fact he knew the outcome. History book after history book on Nemesis had told that Queen Beryl, as she was now calling herself, had completely destroyed the Moon Kingdom before being sealed in the Dark Kingdom by the dying Queen Serenity. He had to find Opal.

 

Meanwhile, inside the palace, Naru had been hiding in the ballroom; frightened for her life. She knew she should be out there helping her sister and the others but, she couldn't make herself move. She wanted to run and hide. She heard footsteps just beyond the doors and quick hid under one of the refreshment tables.

Peeking from under the tablecloth, she saw who it was who entered. It was Nephrite! Instead of wearing the green and brown uniform of Jupiter, he was wearing a greyish uniform with yellow-gold trim She could hardly believe her eyes. Cautiously she moved from under the table trying not to make a sound.

"Who's there?" he said looking around the room. There was a slight rustle by one of the refreshment tables. He leapt onto the table with his sword drawn. "Well, what do we have here?" he said grabbing on to Naru's arm and pulling her on to the table, staining her golden orange gown.

"Nephrite! It's really you! Oh thank God! We thought you were dead!"

"You seem to know me my dear, but I don't know you. No matter, you'll be dead soon anyway."

"Nephrite! It's me Naru! You've gotta know me! My god what have they done to you?" she grasped onto him sobbing her heart out.

He pushed her away and made ready to run her through.

"Wait! Can't I have one last request?" she said, tears streaming down her freckled face.

"I can't see why not," he said lowering his sword, but only just a little.

She took his face in her hands and kissed him. Bewildered, Nephrite dropped his sword, the hilt making a loud clatter on the marble floor. As she kissed him, strange images began to flood his mind. Images of the two of them in happier times. Could this be who he really was? he wondered. Then he wondered no more. He remembered sensing Zoisite sneaking up on him and bonking him on the head with a flower pot. He remembered confronting the Demon Queen in her throne room. He remembered feeling his heart and soul being wrenched from him and locked away. He began to weep.

"Oh Naru, forgive me. Gods what have I done?!" he said putting his head in his hands.

"You remember me?" she asked timidly still not sure if he did.

"Yes beloved, I do. But I also remember what else I did. I've done terrible things Naru. I've even killed people. Innocent people who weren't part of this damned war. Can you love a man who's done so much evil Naru?" he turned away from her unable to face her.

"Of course I can. Nephrite, I'll love you no matter what you've done. It's not your fault. It's that witch's fault. She's the one who made you do whatever you did." She wrapped her arms around him and began to weep again. Glad to have her love back.

"Thank you Naru. Your kiss freed me from Beryl's spell. For that, I'll always be grateful to you." He returned her embrace and the two just stood holding each other.

Rei had gotten separated from Makoto during the battle and was now using the last of her strength and fire power just to survive. When the smoke cleared from her latest attack, a familiar figure stepped through.

"Jed?" she asked not sure she was seeing a ghost or not.

"Hello imoto-sama," he said with an evil smile. He was not wearing the same uniform he was wearing when he disappeared. Gone was the red and orange livery of Mars. He was now clothed in a greyish uniform with dark red trim that reminded her of blood.

Before she could do anything, the man that was her brother Jadeite, struck her down with his sword. "One less senshi to worry about," he snickered then went back to the battle.

Minako and Ami were doing their best. Using their laser and ice powers to burn and freeze the enemy army, but they were weakening.

"Have you found a weakness yet Ames?" asked Minako. She hit a youma with her crescent beam and it disintegrated into a pile of dust.

"As far as I'm able to make out, it seems that Beryl has an unlimited source of warriors," replied her blue haired friend. She froze another youma who had managed to sneak up on Minako.

"Thanks Ame. Take a look around. Any ditz can tell you that," she fired at yet another youma.

"What I'm trying to say is, we're doomed." She froze yet another youma.

"Aw, giving up so soon, little sister? I was looking forward to having some fun," said a voice above them.

"Zoisite!" said Ami.

He was floating in mid air with his trademark smirk on his face. She had last seen him wearing the light blue uniform of Mercury. Why was he wearing this greyish one?

"It's good to see you too Minako dear," said another familiar voice.

Minako spun around ready to zap the youma who dared to call her by name. Instead of finding a youma, there stood her brother Kunzite.

"Kunzy!" she yelled engulfing her brother in a bear hug. She failed to notice that he was wearing a similar uniform to Zoisite's only he had a cape.

"Kunzite! How dare you! I thought you cared about only me!" said Zoisite getting terribly jealous of Minako.

"I, uh, excuse me Zoisite," he said. He pushed his sister away knocking her down.

"Hey Kunzy, what gives?" she asked.

"Don't call me that!" he said and launched a barrage of energy knives at her. She never knew what hit her. "No one's allowed to call me that. Brat," he spat at what remained of his sister then turned back to Zoisite.  
  
"Satisfied?" he asked him.

"Very." Zoisite smiled back at him. "I didn't know you had it in you, Kunzy," he giggled a giggle that was all to familiar to Ami.

"Minako!" she ran to her friend but she could she there was no hope for her. "Kunzite! How could you?! She was your sister!"

"Well war's hell Amers," said Zoisite. "See you around kid. Zoi!" He hit her with an energy blast that knocked her into an oncoming youma and skewered her on its thorns.

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt," said Zoisite with not even the slightest hint of remorse.

"Shall we see how the others are doing?" Kunzite asked his partner.

"Let's. I'd love to see how Neffy's doing," he giggled again and disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms while Kunzite disappeared in a black ball of energy.

 

The palace began to shake on its foundations. Opal and Raistlin ran outside dodging falling columns and numerous works of art.

"Where are you taking me? The fighting's the other way!" she said.

"I know but there's something I have to tell you," he said pulling her along the garden paths toward his ship.

"Can't it wait? There's a war going on for Poseidon's sake!"

"I'm well aware of that my love. That's why we're going to escape before this place is destroyed."

"What?! Are you saying we should run away like cowards! Michi and Haruka died protecting me. I'm not going let their deaths go unavenged. Anyway we've no ships left and no where else to go," she said pulling herself free of his grip.

They reached the spot where his ship lay, still cloaked. He put his hand up before him and felt the air before him. "We've still got one ship left and it's ready to go." He appeared to push something and there was a faint shimmering sound and a crystalline ship came into view.

"Raistlin, where'd you get this thing???" she said dropping her mouth to the ground.

"It's time you knew who I really am Opal." He turned the diamond on his tunic and an inverted black crescent moon appeared on his forehead. "First, my name isn't Raistlin Majere. It's Diamond."

"Diamond? Raist, I don't understand what's going on?" she said. What other secrets had he been hiding? She dreaded whatever they may be. She began to back away from him.

"I think you'd better come inside and I'll explain everything," he said opening the hatch.

Hesitatingly she agreed and followed him up the ramp into the ship.

Once inside, he explained how he'd come from the distant future to destroy the senshi and win Serenity for himself. He told her of the rift and his first day here. He told how he managed to convince King Arthur and Queen Guenivere to let him stay.

"The rest you already know," he said waiting for her to digest the information.

"Raistlin. Diamond. Whoever you are, I'm glad you've changed. I'd hate to see Endymion broken hearted. Anyway you still plan to go back to this Nemesis of yours?" she said changing the subject. He was glad she was forgiving him for keeping these secrets.

"I do and I want you to come with me."

"Why?"

"Because I love you Opal. I'd hate to lose you when I've finally found you."

"I can't."

"But why?" He could feel his heart cracking.

"I've already betrayed my friends by coming here with you. I should be out there fighting with them."

"You won't last long. None of you will. I know what will happen to you," he said.

"I know you do. But I don't want to know it. Please change you mind Raist. We need you."

"Do you or the others need me Opal?" he said glaring at her.

"Raist, forgive me. Don't worry I won't tell your secrets. Goodbye," she said and kissed him on the cheek. "Ganbatte." She turned and left the ship running toward the battlefield.

"Opal wait! Come back!" He followed her out of the ship just as a giant quake struck. 

There was a blinding white light and he knew no more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN:  
> Both Moonlight Legend and Tuxedo Mirage aren't mine so plase don't sue me.


End file.
